1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of packing an object to be carried in a clean room and a packing material therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically a clean room, the inside of which having a clean atmosphere, has been employed for manufacturing semiconductor devices or the like.
Generally, it is preferable to carry various objects, such as a manufacturing apparatus for a semiconductor device, into a clean room while reducing as much as possible the amount of dust from being carried into the clean room. To do so, a manufacturing apparatus of semiconductor devices, which is in a clean state while in the clean room, is packed by wrapping the whole thereof by a film (thin film) of packing materials consisting of plastics, such as polyethylene, polypropylene, polyethylene terephthalate or the like, and then transported by a truck or the like. As a result, dust from the external environment is prevented from sticking to the packed apparatus.
Incidentally, a packing material having a large number of bubbles, alternatively referred to as an xe2x80x9cair-capxe2x80x9d or the like, can be employed to create an impact absorbing property.
And, the packed apparatus may be carried into a foreroom where the packing material is removed, before the apparatus is carried into the clean room.
That is, when the apparatus is in a clean state while present in a clean room, it is packed with the packing material. The packed apparatus is then transported, while maintaining in a state where the external dust does not stick, to a foreroom where the packing material is unpacked before being carried into a clean room. As a result of this procedure, the apparatus can be kept in a clean state.
Incidentally, double implementation of the packing material can be carried out so as to further prevent dust from being carried into the clean room.
That is, for instance, the surroundings of the apparatus can be wrapped with both a film consisting of plastic or the like and an air cap or the like to implement double packing. Then, the procedure for unpacking the apparatus can be carried out in two steps. In the first step, the apparatus in carried into a first foreroom where the exterior packing material is unwrapped. In the second step, the apparatus is carried into a second foreroom and the interior packing is unpacked. Thereafter, the apparatus is carried into the clean room. Thereby, dust is prevented from accompanying the apparatus as it is being carried into the clean room.
However, in the aforementioned conventional technology, the packing material formed in film or the like is normally supplied in roll form. The packing material, upon winding around the manufacturing apparatus of the semiconductor devices or the like to pack or upon removing to unpack, is appropriately cut by a cutter or the like to and then peeled off the roll. The packing material is difficult to be reused and the removed packing material is destined to be disposed of as waste as a matter of course. Accordingly, the conventional procedure generates an increased amount of waste, and thereby comprises the social demand for the efficient use of resources.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a packing method of an object to be carried into a clean room, the packing method being capable of significantly reducing the amount of waste generated and more efficiently utilizing resources.
The packing method of the object to be carried into a clean room of the present invention is a packing method of an object to be carried into a clean room which is made a clean atmosphere, wherein the object to be carried-in is packed by a packing material consisting of a material which has low dust evolving property and is capable of being cleaned, and the packing material consisting of the material which has the low dust evolving property and is capable of being cleaned is used a plurality of times by cleaning.
Further, a packing method of an object to be carried into a clean room of the present invention is characterized in that, in the aforementioned method, the object to be carried-in is packed so as to wrap the surroundings thereof by connecting a plurality of packing materials consisting of the material which has low dust evolving property and is capable of being cleaned, further, the object to be carried in is packed by wrapping the object to be carried-in by the material which is formed in bag and of less evolving the dust and capable of being cleaned, and by fastening the exterior, by the material which is formed in belt and of less evolving the dust and capable of being cleaned.
Further, a packing method of an object to be carried into a clean room of the present invention is characterized in that, in the aforementioned method, the material of low dust evolution and capable of being cleaned contains at least any one kind among polyester based fiber, polyamide based fiber, polyolefin based fiber, and polyacrylic fiber, further, the material of low dust evolution and capable of being cleaned are mingled with conductive fiber between the fibers.
Still further, the packing method of the object to be carried in the clean room of the present invention is characterized in that, in the aforementioned method, the aforementioned object to be carried in is packed multiple, further, the aforementioned object to be carried-in is packed by use of the packing material consisting of the material of low dust evolution and capable of being cleaned and the packing material of film consisting of plastics.
A packing material of the present invention, which is a packing material packing an object to be carried into a clean room which is made a clean atmosphere, comprises a material which is formed in a predetermined shape capable of being disposed so as to wrap the surroundings of the object to be carried-in, of low dust evolution, and capable of being used a plurality of times, and an engaging member which is disposed along the periphery of the material and capable of engaging mutually.
A packing material of the present invention, which is a packing material packing an object to be carried into a clean room which is made a clean atmosphere, comprises a material of low dust evolution and capable of being used a plurality of times which is formed in bag shape capable of being disposed to cover the object to be carried in, a plurality of belt engaging means disposed at the predetermined positions of the material, and one or a plurality of belts for fastening the surroundings of the material.
Further, the packing material of the present invention is characterized in that, in the aforementioned packing material, the material of low dust evolution and capable of being cleaned contains at least any one kind of polyester based fiber, polyamide based fiber, polyolefin based fiber, and polyacrylic fiber, further, the material of low dust evolution and capable of being cleaned are mingled with conductive fiber between the fibers.